The Panda and the Princess
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po was having a normal day until someone from his past comes back. Happy Birthday arashi-wolf-princess! Oneshot requested from vampygurl402. TiPo


The Panda and the Princess

* * *

Po stirred the food that he was making. It was breakfast time, and he decided to make some noodles for the day. Just then, Tigress came in. Po didn't notice that she was in the kitchen. Tigress came over to look over Po's shoulder. "What are you making?" Tigress asked. Po jumped like he was paralyzed.

"Tigress! Hooo. Don't do that! You scare the living lanternlights out of me," Po said gripping his heart. Tigress snickered a little. "I'm just making some noodles for everyone. Do you want to taste some?" Tigress nodded. Po gave her a tasting spoon. She dipped the spoon in and slurped some noodle soup.

"Mmmm. Tastes good," Tigress said. Po poured the noodles into the bowls.

"So what are you doing up so early? You're doing some training," Po asked.

"No, I was honestly just curious about what you were cooking," Tigress replied. Po stared at her. "What?"

"You curious? That's a first," Po stated. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"It can happen," Tigress shrugged.

"Well, good to see that you're interested in my food," Po said with a smile. Tigress sat down in her seat. "So what are you going to do today?" he asked going over to her.

"I think I'll just do some training afterwards," Tigress said looking at him. She began to stand up but tripped, landing into Po's open arms. Tigress and Po looked at each other with shocked and embarrassed look. But they didn't really dislike it. They slowly got out of their awkward setting. "Uh...thanks," She said trying not to make her blush seen.

"You're um...welcome," Po replied.

"Hey, guys!" Monkey shouted. Po and Tigress jumped far apart. "Was I-"

"Nothing happened!" Tigress and Po exclaimed. Monkey just shook it off.

"Hey Po, someone's here to see you. And it's a princess," Monkey said in a singsong voice. Po and Tigress looked at each other in confusion. They went out to the front of the Jade Palace. Sure enough, there was a royal procession right outside. There stood a young female wolf with a blue royal dress. Po went pale when he saw her.

"Hello, Master of the Jade Palace, it is good to see you," the wolf said.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Yuwang," Shifu bowed, "What brings you here to the Jade Palace?"

"I'm looking for a person I knew long ago," Yuwang said. Then she looked to see Po. "Po, it's good to see you."

"Yuwang, I...I haven't seen you in a long time. Is it already time?," Po replied stuttered a little. Yuwang nodded. Both of them seemed to be a little awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Viper asked.

"No, oh no nothing," Princess Yuwang replied, "Um...is it okay that I take a tour of the Jade Palace, Master Shifu?"

"Of course," Shifu said. The tour was fine, but everyone had the sense that Po and Yuwang were very uncomfortable with each other. "Are you hungry, your Majesty?"

"Um...actually, I would like to eat somewhere else. Like Mr. Ping's shop," The wolf princess smirked at Po.

"Yeah, I agree. It's time we do this," Po said having a serious face. The team went down the mountain and right to Mr. Ping's.

"Oh hey son! You're right on time to help me with serving," Ping said showing an apron for Po, but Po didn't budge with his stern face.

"Hey dad, guess who's here," Po said presenting Yuwang. Ping was confused.

"Oh hello, who are you?" Mr. Ping asked.

"You don't remember, Mr. Ping? When you went to my father to get an food flavor and you promised that your son would marry me?" Yuwang said stunning everyone. Mr. Ping started to sweat arrows.

"Ohhh, hi Princess Yuwang. Is it time already?" Mr. Ping said nervously. Po sighed.

"Wait, you're suppose to marry her? How did this happen?" Mantis questioned.

"Well, my dad was on a journey experimenting with different food. I was still a baby at the time. Then he came across Emperor Goa. He had an ingredient that he was looking for. So in order to establish an agreement, my dad agreed that I would marry his daughter, Princess Yuwang," Po explained.

"You arranged your own son to be married over a food ingredient?" Viper said incredulously.

"I really needed some tree yeast and Emperor Goa was the only one who had it," Mr. Ping said. Po shook his head and Yuwang sighed.

"So what do we do?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," Yuwang told Po. Po sighed as he slowly walked away. Tigress was too shocked for words. It wasn't until Master Shifu said something that she moved.

"Are you okay, Tigress?" Shifu asked. Tigress slowly nodded. They slowly went up the mountain where they couldn't find Po. But Tigress was too concentrated on thinking to notice. She tried to imagine life without Po. True he was clumsy and childish, but it worked for him and he was a very good friend. Even more than usual for her. She noticed that Po always praised Tigress. Publicly, Tigress just rolled her eyes and ignored it, but inside she liked Po appreciating her, not that she really deserved it. Tigress was mean to him when he first came here, but Po forgave her nonetheless. So, where did that leave her? What should she do? First, she had to find Po, and she just where he was.

Po was at the Sacred Peach Tree. He was seriously contemplating what to do here. He did know Yuwang when they were kids, but he was in love with someone else. Not that she would even think about him, but Po was still hopeful. "I just don't know what to do," Po sighed.

"Maybe I can help you," Tigress said. Po looked back to see his orange friend.

"Hey Tigress. So, is Yuwang all that she's cracked up to be or is she just doing this to get something from me?" Po asked with his head in his hands staring into space. Tigress was confused.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"Well, last time marriage came to me, it nearly destroyed us. So that's why I ask," Po replied.

"To be honest, I've been so stunned that I didn't even have time to do so," Tigress confessed.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"Well...Po...I...we've been friends for a long time and I know that I haven't been the friend I should have been, but I just can't imagine life without you," Tigress whispered. Po's eyes widened.

"Wow, Tigress thanks," Po said.

"You're welcome, but Po...there's something else I wanted to tell you. You see, over the 5 years that we've known each other I...I grew closer to you...more than...a friend." Po's mouth dropped.

"You mean?" Tigress nodded.

"Yes Po, I...I love you," Tigress frowned, "But I know that I can't stop you from making your choice in this situation." They were silent for a time.

"Actually Tigress, I love you too," He said resting his hand on hers.

"You do?"

"Yes, I've liked you for a while. I mean, I tried my best to keep my distance. You're just so amazing, Tigress," Po said. Tigress smiled.

"Thanks Po," She said. They stared into each other's eyes. Tigress quickly kissed him on the lips to get rid of the anticipation. They both closed their eyes. Po slowly kissed back as they held hands. When they parted Tigress smirked a little as if she was laughing.

"What?" Po asked interested why she was smirking.

"It's interesting. I have the same feeling that I had when I fell into your arms this morning," Tigress explained.

"How did it feel?" Po asked.

"Great," Tigress sighed.

"So I guess you're having a good time?" Yuwang asked. Both Tigress and Po jumped. Both were speechless. Po sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yuwang, but I can't marry you," Po replied. Yuwang smiled.

"It's okay, Po. I'm actually in love with someone else as well. I just came here to make sure that you weren't disappointed," Yuwang smirked. Po's face dropped.

"You couldn't have told us that earlier?" Po asked.

"Nope," She said in a teasing manner. Po shook his head.

"So what about your father?" Po asked.

"He's the one who sent me," Yuwang replied. "Don't let me interrupt you. Continue." She went down the mountain leaving the two newly loves alone. Tigress and Po smiled as they watched the sunset together. Tigress and Yuwang actually became good friends after Tigress and Po married three years later, and Po and Tigress have never been happier.

**THE END**


End file.
